Ice and Fire
by Dark-Black-Wolf
Summary: Kai and Natalie have been separated only to see eachother again. What will happen?
1. A new Begining

**This is a new version of my beyblade fic. It's the same idea as my fist one yet different. Hope you all like it!**

**Chapter 1**

"Boris what are you going to do with them?"

"Hush fool, take them in here"

Two men walked into the lab carrying two teens, one with two types of blue hair and the other with grey. The lab was a scary place. Hardly anyone new about it, only Boris and his assistant. It almost looked like Frankenstein's lab but with two capsules.

They quickly placed both of the teens on each capsule and shut its lid. Boris ran to the controls and pushed all the necessary buttons.

"What's going to happen to them Boris?" asked Gregory, Boris's assistant. "They will be brainwashed so that they don't remember each other or this place, but not so much so that they will."

Gregory looked at him confused. He cared for all the kids that were at the institute and always was a bit uneasy about how Boris treated them.

"Why them?"

Boris started to flip switches and pull leavers; "Because they are our best trainers and we must not keep them here any longer" He took out two beyblades from his pocket. One was a fire phoenix and the other an Ice phoenix, "And their bitbeasts are similar in a way. They have the same core inside them that will keep them together and will always have a special bond." Boris stated.

He placed both beyblades on the table. "Their beyblade's will help them find each other soon enough. That is what I want. I want them to train outside of the institute so they can become more stronger, better."

An evil smirk came upon Boris's face, which made Gregory uneasy. Boris looked at the huge leaver at his right side and smiled, "Take one more look at them Gregory cause it's the last time you will ever seen them together"

Boris pulled the switch and a huge bolt of electricity went down both cords and into both capsules. The two teens both jolted as the huge amount electricity hit their bodies. When Boris put the leaver down both their body stopped moving and became silent.

"Now quickly we must take them to two different parts of the world so that they will need to find each other"

Gregory nodded and opened the capsules. Boris carried the two toned boy while Gregory carried the girl.

Their lives were going to change forever and they don't even know it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think? I think its much better then the last one. Really! I do! Please R&R**


	2. Natalie

**My mind is bursting with ideas for this story its crazy! I hope that you all like the last one and I'm very sorry that it was short. Hope this one is better!**

**Chapter 2**

"Natalie!"

A boy about the age of eight ran to his sister screaming and arms flailing about. Natalie sighed and turned away from her studies.

She was a 14-year-old teenager with long straight grey hair. She had blue eyes that looked like sapphires in the light. She had a necklace that she loved and was one of her prized possessions. She also was a blader.

"What is it Adam?" she said hoarsely trying to sound like she was annoyed. Adam smiled then showed her his blade. It was a very weak one, for Natalie's sake anyway, with no bit beast in it. Her brother loved it though so she wouldn't bother telling him.

"I want to show you this new trick I learned! Watch!" said Adam triumphantly. He stood in ready position and his face turned serious, "3…2…1! Let it rip!!"

His beyblade fell to the floor and started to spin on the spot, something he could not do before. "Awesome" she said trying to sound happy for him.

"That's not all look!" Adam concentrated hard on the blade and then, after a few minutes, it jumped. Natalie actually was impressed and clapped her hands, "Good job Adam"

He smiled and tried to look cool. "Maybe one day I'll be good as Tyson"

That name caught Natalie's attention, "Who?"

Her brother grabbed her sleeve and dragged her to the television. There was a news broadcast with the team the 'Blade breakers' being interviewed. They had just won the Beyblade world championships, which her brother watched everyday.

"Tyson now tell me, what does it feel like to be the best beyblader in the world?"

A blonde haired boy cut in from the back and started to complain, "He's not the only one who is! Its us too you know" Tyson pushed him back and tried to make it look like nothing happened.

"Yes that's true. If it wasn't for my team then I would never be hear right now"

Natalie rested her shoulder on the wall and smirked.

--This guy sure dose boast—

Then something in the camera made her eyes widen. A boy about her age was leaning against the wall at the far right side of the camera. He had two types of blue hair and had two blue scars across his cheek. He also wore a scarf that wrapped around his neck.

--Where have I seen him?— She shook her head. How could she have known him? He's Kai! One of the best blader's in the world, not to mention hottest.

--Where'd that come from?!—

She shook her head again and then walked back to the desk to study but of coarse her little brother had to interrupt her, "Natalie! Is there any messages?" Natalie looked at the phone and typed a few numbers. A beep came on and then a recording,

"You have no new messages"

Her brother became depressed, "Aw why hasn't uncle called us yet?"

"Because you saw the news. He had the beyblade world championships to deal with"

Their uncle was the head of the Beyblade tournament. He usually called them to check up on them or to see how they were doing. Last time he called he said that he had a big surprise for them and her brother has been checking the messages ever since.

Adam stormed off into the living room and went back to watching TV. Natalie rolled her eyes and then went back to studying.

A padding of feet was heard and Natalie knew that it was Ski.

(An: Its really Sky I just like spelling names different)

Ski was a grey wolf with amber eyes. Natalie's family could afford him because of their uncle, who was filthy stinkin rich. They did live in a big house but not a mansion; Natalie thought it was a bit much.

"This whole house doesn't want me to study today," she giggled as she patted his thick, soft fur. He whined and showed her the slimy ball in his mouth. She giggled again. She took it out of his mouth and made a sick face, "This is gross"

She threw the ball down one of the many long hallways her house had. As Ski ran after it and Natalie went back her studies, the phone rang. Natalie gave a high-pitched growl before picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

Her brother heard the phone ring and looked over to his sister.

"Hi Natalie its your uncle" Natalie smiled and became happier.

"Hi Uncle! Why are you calling?"

When her brother heard 'Uncle' his face lit up and ran over to Natalie. "Let me talk to him!" Natalie placed her hand on his forehead and leaned against it so that his arms were flailing everywhere.

"I'm here to tell you about coming to Japan to meet the blade breakers. The tournament is over so were free for another year"

"Really! When?" Natalie sounded excited so that she could just piss of her brother even more. "How bout tomorrow? Well be waiting at the airport"

"Great see you then Bye" There was a click then dial tone. She leaned over toward her brother and smiled excitedly, "Did you hear that? Were going to see the bladebreakers!" Her brother screamed and jumped up and down. He then stopped suddenly and looked at her sister, "Your excited?"

Natalie snorted, "Ya right!" she closed her books and ran up the stairs, Ski following right behind her. She stopped, "You better get packing were leaving tomorrow"

"Yay!" screamed Adam and he ran up the stairs passing Ski and Natalie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all packed and ready to go, of coarse Adam more then Natalie. Ski was allowed to come for they had there own privet jet to fly in.

"Are we all ready m'lady?" asked one of the cleaners. Natalie looked around to see if everyone was there and everything. After giving it one last inspection she nodded,

"Yep now lets get going. We don't want to keep uncle waiting"

Her brother squealed and ran onto the jet with Ski running after him. Natalie sighed and walked up to the jet.

--I hope it's going to be more exciting then it looks—

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay!! my fist real chapter of this new Ice and Fire story!! I hope you all like it! Chow.**


	3. Hello Again

**Vayren: **I'm glad you liked it! I hope that you read further chappys!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai looked out of the window of the bus, watching the trees zoom by. They were going to see Mr. Dickenson's niece at the airport, which was going to se a real drag since it was coming from Mr. Dickenson's side of the family. He wasn't suspecting much anyway; he didn't even want to come. Tyson practically dragged him on to the bus.

He sighed and again watched the trees. Just then he saw red light glow in his pocket. He took out his blade from his pocket and put it up so that his face could see it. Dranzer was glowing a red glow. He squinted to see if it was just his eyes playing tricks on him but it wasn't.

He continued to look at it trying to figure what was up with Dranzer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natalie took her blade out from its case and looked at it. Avian was glowing a blue glow, which made her scared. If anything ever happened to her blade she wouldn't know what she would do. Hoping it was nothing she placed Avian back in her case and zipped it back up.

She looked over to see her brother practising with his blade on the plane floor. Ski was sleeping by him and Adam moved his blade around him, which made Ski open his eye to see what was going on. Natalie rolled her eyes and took out her CD case. She placed the headphones on her ears and placed the Evenesance CD in it and closed her eyes so that she could relax.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally were here!" whined Tyson as he saw the airport come to view.

"Tyson! It was only a 5 minute drive!" Hilary was behind him accusing him of not being patient on the bus. He snorted and looked back out the window.

After a few twists and turns the bus finally stopped. When the bus doors opened Tyson hopped out and looked at his surroundings. The airport sure was big compared to the ordinary airports that they had been to. After everyone got out the bus closed its door and drove off.

Mr. Dickenson was already heading to the pick up area. "C'mon guys! Mr. Dickenson is leaving without us!" yelled Kenny hesitantly. He hated being alone in the airport, especially with all the people. Everyone fallowed Mr. Dickenson but Kai lagged behind.

He took out Dranzer form his pocket and looked at it again. Its glow was larger now, like it was getting stronger.

Ray saw Kai lagging behind and looked at him, "Hurry up Kai, don't want to be lost?" Kai snorted. He didn't care if he was lost or not. He could survive on his own. But these people made him feel something that he had never felt before, so he quickened his pace.

As they walked in they looked around at the huge airport. There were five food courts that made Tyson go crazy but Hilary held him back. To their surprise Mr. Dickenson didn't stop at any of the pick-ups in the airport and just walked right outside.

Kenny ran beside Mr. Dickenson, "Were are we going Mr. Dickenson?"

"We need to go outside Kenny. Natalie doesn't like walking through all the people" When they reached the plane sight, they could see a small blue jet landing almost right by them. "There they are" said Mr. Dickenson happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natalie looked out the jet window to see they were landing. Then something else caught her eye. It was the bladebreakers, and Kai.

"Its them!! It's the bladebreakers!!" Adam started to jump happily on the seat in front of Natalie. The plane gave a start and Natalie new that they had landed.

"Ms. Dickenson we have landed" Natalie smiled. "Thank you"

The door opened and in the blink of an eye Adam was outside running to meet the bladebreakers with Ski right after him. "Uncle!"

Mr. Dickenson opened his arms and hugged Adam. "We've missed you uncle"

"Me too" Adam looked over Mr. Dickenson's shoulder. There they were. The bladebreakers. He would tell all his friends about it when he got back home. Adam ran out of his uncle's arms and toward the bladebreakers. He stared at them like deer in headlights with his mouth wide open.

"This is Natalie?" asked Tyson trying to back away from Adam. Mr. Dickenson shook his head, "No that's Adam my other niece"

"Then where's Natalie?"

"Here I am" They looked over to see a grey haired girl with black sunglasses over her eyes. She wore a black skirt with a white T-shirt on top. Kai's eyes went wide. That girl she seemed so familiar. Where had he seen her before?

Natalie saw Kai staring at her and frowned, "Stare much?" Kai stuttered then stared at the ground. Natalie looked down and saw how scared Tyson was of her brother. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Adam by his shirt collar.

"You don't want to scare the bladebreakers Adam" She bent down to his ear and whispered, "They might not teach you any tricks" Adam's eye went wide and shock appeared on his face.

"Where are we going to stay?"

"We are going to stay at a nice lodge which Hilary will take you to. Adam will also come," explained Mr. Dickenson. Natalie smiled, "Great" Natalie looked around, "Um, but which one's Hilary?"

"Right here!" A girl with brown hair appeared from behind the boys. She came up to them smiling brightly. "Hi I'm Hilary!" she stuck out her hand waiting for Natalie to shake hands with her. "I'm Natalie, you're my new room mate huh?"

Hilary nodded, "I've already seen our room," Hilary looked around trying to make sure none of the boys could hear, "Its bigger then the boys rooms"

"Yay! More space to put my stuff!" shouted Natalie happily. She ran over to the jet and took out 'some' of her stuff. "There's more in the jet. Could someone help me out?"

Max and Rei quickly ran to her side. She gave them each three bags and thanked them kindly for their help. She also carried two herself. They placed them in the trunk of the limo she was going to ride in and Natalie thanked them again for their help.

Natalie, Hilary, Adam and Ski got to ride in the limo while the boys and Mr. Dickenson got to ride in the van. Tyson hated that Hilary got to ride in a limo and he got to ride in a crappy bus.

"Aw calm down Tyson. She's Natalie's roommate, remember? That's the reason why she is in the limo" Max said trying to ease Tyson down. Tyson grumbled for he knew that was the answer.

When they finally arrived the limo was already in the parking lot. Tyson grumbled again but didn't say anything.


	4. Rooms and Pillow Fights

**I'm back to updating cause I LOVE all of you people who reviewed!! You're so awesome!! If I keep getting reviews then I'll keep updating!**

**Pink Phantom: **YAY! I'm so glad you do!!

**Go stick your head in a Toilet: **…Wow…

**FlameWings: **I willie causie youie arie soie awsomeie!

**Vayren: **I'll see if I can find it cause I would love to read it and I would LOVE to read your fic! Just depends on the project that I have to do…

* * *

Hilary, Natalie, Adam and Ski had just arrived at their room and were blow away. It was so huge. It looked like a house. "I wonder if the boys have such a great room as us," said Natalie still looking around. Hilary shook her head; "I told you there room is much smaller"

Natalie grinned, "Awesome"

They walked to the living which and a plaza TV hanging on the wall in front of a leather couch. Adam started to jump on the sofa making Natalie irritated, "Hey Adam why don't you check out your room" Adam stopped jumping and stared at Natalie happily. Natalie pointed to where his room was and he took his stuff and ran to the room.

Hilary and Natalie both heard a "WOW!" coming from Adams room and it made them both giggle.

"You sure do know what your brother likes," said Hilary sitting down on the couch beside Natalie. She shrugged, "Sometimes, but he's a pain. Do you have any brother or sisters?" she asked. "No. But taking care of the bladebrakers is enough for me. It's like having three brothers to deal with"

"You poor thing" Natalie patted Hilary on the shoulder sympathetically.

"No actually its okay"

Natalie was surprised at first then her face became sly. "Is it because of Tyson?" Hilary blushed then frowned, "No!"

"Aw c'mon Hilary, I see the way you look at him. You definitely like him." Hilary frowned and grabbed a pillow from the couch. She threw it at Natalie, which made her fall off the couch and onto the floor. "Hey"

She grabbed the pillow that was thrown at her and threw it back at Hilary. Thus began a pillow fight between the two friends.

As the boys walked passed the girls room they heard the screaming and yelling inside. They became worried and bursted into their room to see Natalie and Hilary both holding pillows and staring at them like deer in headlights.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Natalie. The boys had nothing to say, "We…we thought you girls were in trouble!"

Natalie snorted, "If we were in trouble then Ski would warn you" She pointed to Ski who was sitting beside Adam both of them surrounded in feathers. "But thanks for worrying about us!" said Hilary. She walked up to Tyson and hugged him.

"Now leave your not supposed to be in here!" yelled Natalie. She pushed the boys out and slammed the door in their faces. Hilary looked at Natalie and then there was silence. Then they both laughed hysterically at each other and how they treated the boys.

* * *

Tyson was first to enter the room and had his mouth wide open. Their room was not as fancy as the girls. It did have separate rooms but they did not have a plasma TV or fancy couches. "This stinks!" complained Tyson throwing his things on the couches. "I agree" said Rei, "The girls have a much better room then us"

"Aw c'mon guys. Its not that bad!" Matt sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"But _we_ are the bladebreakers! Were more important then Mr. Dickenson's niece and Hilary! We are the ones who won the Bayblade world championships!" Tyson started to have a temper tantrum. Seeing this as a regular day thing Max, Rei, and Kai started to pick out their rooms that they were going to sleep in.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooo what do you think?? I finally got to update!! YAY!! CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES C'MON!!! I will be posting another chappy soon so keep watch –winks-**


	5. Just Checking

**Vayren: **Yes there are parings. Kai/OC is the pair and maybe Tyson/ Hill. All depends I guess and if I have enough writing skills to do so!

**Pink-Phantom: **Well then here ya go. I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long!

**Thanks again to all who reviewed! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"K Adam off to bed with you" said Natalie as she shoved Adam off the couch and toward his bedroom. "Aw do I have to!"

"Yes! Its 9:00! _Way_ past your bedtime!"

That was true. Adams bedtime was usually at 8:30 instead of 9:00. Sometimes when Natalie is nice enough, Adam gets to stay up till 9. Adam, seeing that he could not win the argument, gave an angry humph and walked into his room.

"The poor guy" said Hilary sympathetically. "Don't worry bout him. If he goes to bed any later we wont have a good morning" Natalie said as she sat back on the couch and took a sip of her coke. Hilary yawned.

"I'm going to bed also. That bus ride took a lot out of me," Hilary got up and walked into her room. "I'm coming to bed also. Plane rides do that to me"

Natalie turned off the television, hugged Hilary and walked into her room ready to change.

The boys were also getting ready for bed. Max and Rei were already asleep and Tyson was going to get ready. "Kai are you going to bed?" asked Tyson. Kai gave a snort and Tyson knew that meant no.

"Whatever. See you in the morning"

Tyson walked into his room and shut the door. Kai listened to hear the silence in there hotel room. He got up from the couch and walked out the door.

He had to check on Natalie. That girl made him remember something that made him feel so uneasy and he had to put a stop to it. He just had to figure it out. He got to the girls room's door. He turned the knob slowly not wanting to wake any of them up and not to wake the wolf.

He opened the door slowly and peered into the dark room. No wolf around. He let out a 'phew' and walked into the room, closing the door as he entered.

--They must be asleep— he thought.

There room was definitely bigger and better then theirs. It ticked him off a bit but he had to see Natalie again. He saw three doors lined up in a row. He figured that those were the doors to their rooms. He opened the first one on the right and looked in. He saw Adam sleeping with his teddy bear. Kai closed the door and walked up to the next one.

Hilary was in this one. She also had a toy by her side, but it was a cat. He closed her door and finally got up to Natalie's room. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ski was sleeping by Natalie's feet. He didn't want anything to happen to Natalie. Not while he's here. He had been with Natalie since she was a kid. They had found him on the street skinny and dirty. Natalie took him in with no hesitation and that convinced Ski never to leave her side, so that he could pay for saving his life.

Just then he heard the door of there room open. He sniffed the air just in case it was Adam or Hilary, but that smell was different. Smelled husky and tough, the smell of a boy. Ski growled and bared his fangs. The boy stopped in his tracks.

Natalie woke to Ski's growling. "What is it Ski?" she grumbled still half asleep. Ski growled warning the boy not to move or it would cost his life. Natalie looked to where Ski's face was pointing and squinted her eyes. She couldn't see anything but a blur so she rubbed her eyes.

When her eyesight came back she saw Kai standing at her door way.

"Kai? What are you doing here?"

Kai couldn't say anything. He had a huge lump in his throat that he just couldn't swallow down. He wanted to run but he knew that her wolf would get him and kill him for trespassing.

Seeing his stress from Ski, Natalie calmed Ski down by patting him. "Hush Ski" she cooed. Ski's growl became lower but Natalie knew that he was still growling. "Kai? You haven't answered my question"

"I-I came here to check on you that's all" he stammered still shaken by the wolf. Natalie grinned, "Really. Is it because I might be scared on my own? In the dark?"

Kai could see that she was tricking him and he wouldn't fall for it. "No. Tyson made me"

Natalie raised an eyebrow, "I see. We'll I'm fine. Thanks for caring" she said and tucked herself back into her covers. Kai crossed his arms before leaving the room.

Natalie watched as the door closed and saw the shadow of Kai's footprints leave the door. She gave a smirk before finally closing her eyes a going to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I wrote this at 10: 46 p.m. I think I write better at night. Odd. Well anyway please R&R **


	6. First Battle

**Musei Kage: Oh ya that's right! Oups I forgot to change that! Tee hee. This WAS a new version of my old fic on my OLD account but not anymore! **

**Vayren: I didn't say it was wired I just said it was odd cause I'm usually pooped by the end of a school day! I'm glad you love it!**

**Exams are coming up so updating is going to be slow…I hate exams…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" asked Hilary in complete shock. "Kai visited me, while I was sleeping," said Natalie again taking a bite from her sandwich. "Did you see him?"

Natalie placed her hands on her hips, "Would I be telling you this if I didn't?"

Hilary giggled seeing how her question was stupid, "I guess not." There conversation was interrupted by small pitter-patter of feet. "Morning Adam. Your up early" said Natalie getting up from her seat to get her brother some breakfast. Adam yawned and climbed up on a chair.

"What's for breakfast sis?"

"Cereal. What type do you want? There's Rice Crispies, Frosted Flakes…"

"Frosted Flakes!" shouted Adam. Natalie poured the Frosted Flakes into the bowl then poured the milk and passed it to her brother. He ate it greedily not caring that some milk was running down his chin. "Do you think the boys are up?" asked Hilary.

Natalie turned around and looked at the clock that was hanging above the fridge. It was 10:00 a reasonable time for all of them to be up. "What do you think? You know them better then I do"

Hilary also looked at the clock; "Ya lets go then" Hilary walked up to the door but Natalie stopped her. "Don't you think we should get dressed first?" Hilary looked at herself to see that she was still wearing her pyjamas. "Yes lets"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natalie and Hilary were dressed after ten minutes looking for something reasonable to wear. Hilary was wearing her pink skirt with a white top and vest. Natalie was wearing jeans and a white top also. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail that almost went to her bottom. She had a baseball cap on backward so her bangs went through the gap. Adam had also gotten dressed and was wearing shorts and T-shirt.

"Ready?" asked Natalie. "Yep now lets go see the boys"

They all existed their room and went up to the boy's door. They didn't hear anything so they opened the door quietly. There was no one around. "Wow there still asleep" Natalie whispered.

"That's strange. Usually there up by now," said Hilary surprised that the boys were still asleep. Natalie then had a sly grin upon her face, "Lets help them wake up shall we?"

Reading Natalie's mind Hilary also grinned. Natalie bent down to Adam and Ski, "Adam listen to this…"

As she whispered her plan to Adam his smile became wider and wider. "Got it?" asked Natalie when she finished whispering in his ears. Adam ran out of the room fast with Ski close behind him. "What did you tell him?"

"You'll see," said Natalie smiling. A few minutes later, Adam came back with a horn and a shaker. Hilary looked at Natalie shocked, then smiled, "This is cruel"

"But fun. Okay Adam you go into Max's room, Ski Reis room, Hilary your in Tyson's and I will be in Kai's. Ready lets go!"

**An: I'm just going to leave Kenny out of this cause I don't like him and he's not that important anyways…lol**

Adam handed the shaker to Hilary and the horn to Natalie. Adam had his own way of waking up people. Each of them went into their assigned rooms and shut the door behind them. Each of them walked up slowly to the boy's bed not wanting to wreck their perfect plan.

They all crawled up to the boys' ears and then they screamed, tooted and howled; "WAKE UP!!"

Each boy woke with a start almost hitting his head on the ceiling. Kai almost became deaf from the sound of the horn, Max became frightened of the little boy screaming and jumping about on the bed. Rei was also afraid of the wolf that was howling in his room then patted the wolf getting a happy tail wag from the animal. And last but not least Tyson. He swore.

"What the fuck!"

"Tyson! Watch your language!" scolded Hilary. "Hilary?" said Tyson surprised that she was in his room with his, BOXERS ON!

Tyson's checks had a crimson red hue to them and so did Hilary.

A shout interrupted the silence and Hilary knew that it was coming from Kai's room. "What was that for?!" yelled Kai, ears still hurting from the horn. "You weren't up so we decided to wake you up ourselves!"

Lucky for Natalie Kai still had his regular clothes on or she would be in the same predicament as Hilary. "You didn't have to kill my hearing!"

Natalie crossed her arms, "I'm sorry," said Natalie under her breath. Kai was surprised at this. He thought that she would have another insult for him not sorry. "What?"

"I'm sorry okay! I just thought it would be a fun joke," a tear fell down her cheek, "I didn't mean to hurt you" Hearing her cry, Adam and Ski jumped in front of her. Adam was scowling at Kai and Ski was snarling. "You made Natalie cry!" growled Adam his tone getting deeper. Ski's snarl also became deeper and scarier.

"I didn't mean too" said Kai trying to defend himself. "Wow Kai you didn't need to make the girl cry" said Max coming from his room all dressed. "I didn't mean to!" said Kai again but with more attitude toward Max. "Natalie I'm sorry. I'm always grumpy in the morning"

Natalie's face turned toward him, her face wet from the tears. "Thanks Kai" she wiped away the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. Kai stood there frozen to the spot. No one had ever hugged him. They were afraid or he wouldn't let them.

Kai looked at Natalie and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her back. Just then there eyes both went open as if they had been shot. Memories flooded into there heads. Some were with buildings and beyblades. But the strangest picture that came to their heads was when both of them saw each other smiling back at one another.

"Natalie? Are you okay?" asked Hilary worried if her friend was in shock. Both Kai and Natalie shook their heads to get rid of the cobwebs in their brains. "I'm fine. We better get back to our room. We'll meet you guys down their k"

"Why?" asked Tyson. Natalie smiled and said, "You'll see"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys waited patiently at the bottom of the hotel. Tyson, of coarse, was pacing around in a circle wondering why they were taking so long. Rei started to get annoyed with Tyson's pacing. He had been doing it for two minutes.

"Tyson can you stop the pacing? It's making me dizzy"

Tyson stopped pacing and sat down on the couch. Then Adam, Hilary and Natalie came down from the elevator, which made Tyson happy, "Finally! You guys take forever"

Hilary frowned, "Tyson your so impatient! We were just three minutes!"

Tyson crossed his arms and scowled. 'So what are you going to show us?" asked Max. "I can't show you hear. We have to go outside" Everyone shrugged and fallowed Natalie out the hotel and into the park. They saw a beyblade battle dome, which made everyone suspicious. "What's this doing here?" asked Tyson; tone in his voice.

"I want to show you guys how good I am. I don't want you to think that I'm not a blader because I'm Mr. Dickenson's niece."

Kai walked up to the battle dish. "I'll challenge you. If you want" Natalie smiled, "Sure"

Both of them stood in there ready positions, their blades both in there launchers. Before the battle started Adam shouted out, "You shouldn't underestimate her. She's good"

Kai grinned at how her brother cared for her. "Ready?" he asked. Natalie gave a smirk, "Ready when you are" Adam came between the two and chanted, "3…2…1 Let it RIP!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**He he. I set this one on a cliffy cause I just want to get it posted so badly!!! Please R&R (winks)**


	7. Waiting at your door

**ERALDA: **Thank you!

**Sorry it took so long…I'm just not good at these things…I hope its okay…**

**Just a little, tiny question. Is Dranzer a girl or a guy? I'm not sure and if you know I would love it if you told me!**

* * *

"_Ready?" he asked. Natalie gave a smirk, "Ready when you are" Adam came between the two and chanted, "3…2…1 Let it RIP!"_

Both blades hit the dish and immediately charged after each other. When they hit sparks flew off from their attack rings showing a strong attack. Natalie looked up at Kai and smirked. "Is this all you've got?"

Kai smiled, "Just warming up"

Kai's blade slammed into Natalie's, catching her off guard and almost pushing her out of the dish. Natalie arched and eyebrow, "So you want to fight huh? Well then I'll show you real power. Avian!"

At the sound of her name Avian came out of her blade in blue light. Kai watched the massive bird come out of the blade in amazment.

The bird was huge, about the same size as Dranzer. Her feathers were a nice shade of dark blue, with a black beak and eyes. Her tail was twice as large as her body and when she moved white dust flew behind her.

Seeing them all gaping at Avian she smiled and raised her hand, "Everyone meet Avian. Avian these are my friends"

Avian cooed happily. Natalie's eyes suddenly narrowed and she glared at Kai, "Now that that's all over lets get back to the battle, go Avian!" she ordered. Avian narrowed her eyes and her feathers flared as she charged toward Kai's blade. Kai smirked, "Its not going to be that easy. Dranzer!"

A red phoenix came out from his blade in a red light. Natalie smirked, "This is going to be interesting," she said under her breath. "Avian, snow storm now!"

Avian halted and started to flap her wings rapidly. When she did, sharp snowflakes started to fall toward Dranzer hitting him and making him screech in pain. "Dranzer!" Dranzer shook off the sharp snowflakes from his wings and charged for Avian. She did the same and when they hit bright light engulfed the dish and bladers.

Both Kai and Natalie covered their eyes with their arms to make sure that the light didn't blind them. When the light died down and when it was safe to look, Natalie gasped at the sight. The dish was destroyed and both blades had stopped spinning and were on there sides.

Kai and Natalie blinked before picking up there blades.

Natalie rolled her thumb over the new crack that Avian had got from the battle. She smirked, "Well this is a first" Kai cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Adam ran to his sister and she gave her blade to him, smiling at the expression he had when he saw the crack. "Usually I always beat my opponent before they even lay a scratch on Avian. You are the first to ever tie with me" Hearing this Kai became proud.

Tyson's jaw was hanging, Rei and Max looked like a dear in headlights and Hilary clapped. She had never seen a battle that intense. When Natalie, Adam and Ski started to walk back to the hotel she yelled and ran to catch up with them, not wanting to stay with the boys.

"So, the almighty Kai got defeated huh?" said Tyson eyes in slits. Kai glared at the black haired boy, "I was not defeated!" Tyson jumped behind Rei for protection. Rei rolled his eyes.

Kai snorted then walked away leaving his teammates behind.

* * *

The sun was setting and Kai still wasn't at the hotel. He didn't care though, not like they were worried about him. He rested his arms against the railings and looked at the yellow and orange lake. His thoughts trailed to the battle that he had with Natalie this morning. She was good he had to admit but the only reason he lost was because he went easy on her.

The sun was almost completely gone behind the water. Maybe he should go back to the hotel. It was getting dark. He shook his head. Not yet, just had to think a few things over. Like Natalie and her bitbeast Avian. She looked almost identical to Dranzer only with blue feathers and ice attacks. He sighed. Natalie was a strange girl and knew hardly anything about her yet; he always wanted to be near her.

He sighed one last time before heading back to the hotel, still thinking about Natalie.

* * *

Kai made a silent entry, making sure that he wouldn't wake anyone up. As he walked down their hallway he noticed that a light was on at the boys door. Curious he walked closer. When he was close enough he could see Natalie sleeping underneath the lamp with a book resting on her legs.

'_She was waiting for me' _he thought. Not wanting to leave the girl alone in the hallway he picked her up in a bridal stride and carried her all the way to her room. Surprisingly when Ski had noticed him he did nothing but wag his tail. He placed her on her bed and tucked her in.

A smile crossed her features as the blankets warmed her up. He smiled happy that she was comfortable. Giving the wolf a pat on the head he turned out the light, walked out and headed to his bed ready for a goodnights sleep.


End file.
